Great New Chances
by brinchen86
Summary: Molesley's life has changed for the better, but something is still missing.


**Title:** Great New Chances  
**Summary:** Molesley's life has changed for the better, but something is still missing.  
**Pairings:** Molesley/Baxter  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

* * *

The classroom had cleared a while ago, but Molesley couldn't make himself leave just yet. Over the years, he'd found himself employed for various positions of all kinds, some making him feel like a failure, embarrassed when caught in the act. He'd seen it in his father's eyes; the disappointment of a man who had to see his son struggling to make a living.

Those days lay in the past now, and he hoped to forget he'd ever had to live through them one day. Not in his most beautiful dreams would he have imagined that he could be offered such an honorable position. A teacher, and with a cottage as a new home. What a lucky man he was now! Maybe he'd had to walk on such a rocky path for a while to be rewarded like that.

Of course he would never forget how he'd made first steps towards the future that lay ahead for him now. Sweet young Daisy whom he'd tutored. Oh, how much he'd enjoyed sharing his knowledge with her! And now he would stand in front of a well-filled classroom every day, helping those little, curious children learn and make something better of themselves. He would guide them towards a better future, with options, and he would make sure not a single hour of their time would be wasted.

Molesley spun around, getting up from his chair so quickly that it almost fell over when he heard how the door was opened. He found himself greeted by a smiling Miss Baxter, and he stood a little taller while his heart beat a bit faster.

"I apologise, I didn't mean to disturb," she said quickly, already moving to step out of the room again, but he shook his head.

"No, no, please come inside!" He wanted to offer her a chair, but there was none across his desk, so he rearranged his own and awkwardly stepped aside. "You would never disturb me, Miss Baxter. Classes have ended already, but I was lost in thought for a moment."

Much to his satisfaction, she followed his invitation and entered. She smiled in the way that always warmed his heart. Sometimes, in moments like this, he felt like he knew her for an eternity already. They'd been through a lot. He'd learnt of her secret, and the real truth behind it. They'd worked hand in hand to help poor Mr. and Mrs. Bates. Yes, he'd say they'd always been kind of side by side, helping each other when there'd been a need for it.

"How are you enjoying your teaching position?" Baxter asked then, interrupting his train of thought again.

"Oh, good, good." Molesley nodded to emphasise his words. "I only…" He cut himself off as he realised what he'd been about to say, but he'd been too late when Baxter tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

"Please, go on," she encouraged him.

Molesley struggled to find the right words. He wanted to excuse himself, maybe change the topic, but part of him had changed from the awkward man he'd been for so long. He'd come so far, was a man in such an important position now. Should he really be ashamed of his true thoughts? Should he keep missing chances?

"I only miss one thing in my life," he said, standing tall and as confident as he could. "It is your company. Even if we agreed to still see each other, it's not nearly enough." He made a hesitant step towards her. "I've never considered such a life more myself before, but seeing that things have changed for the best for me and realising what I'm still missing in my life…"

Molesley made another, more confident step. He was nervous but wouldn't back off now. "My dear Miss Baxter, although my late position was not what I'd wished for myself, I enjoyed my time muchly thanks to your company. I was grateful when you shared your secrets with me and thus showed trust in my person. I believe we worked well together, and I don't want to miss you in my daily life." Clearing his throat, he added, "Would you like to be my wife?"

He'd talked faster towards the end, seeing the expression in Baxter's eyes changing. She looked affected by his words, but if that was a good sign he could not tell. It took all his willpower not to shake as he waited for her response, mentally preparing himself to be rejected. Ages seemed to pass and he opened his mouth to tell her that she didn't have to say anything just yet when she broke the silence.

"Oh, Mr. Molesley," she said, placing a hand upon her heart. "Please don't misunderstand my hesitation, I just...was not prepared for such a proposal." With a few quick steps, she closed the last bit of distance between them and took his hands into hers. With a warm smile, she added, "Your feelings are mutual. I enjoyed your company and am missing you at the house. I couldn't think of a better man to spend my life with than the one whom I could count on since my first day."

He doubted he'd ever displayed a bigger, brighter smile than he did in this very moment. Indeed, his life had changed for the better, if not for the best. Sometimes, one had to walk a long, long and rocky path. But in the end, there might be an offer of great new chances, and he was ready to accept them all with eagerness and joy.


End file.
